


Goldleaf Day One: Confession

by Smokestarrules



Series: Smoke's Goldleaf Week Stories [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, for Goldleaf week :D, may and Joanna are soft for each other I don't care what you say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules
Summary: One of my friends on discord created this ship week and I wanted to participate in it <3Day 1:  ConfessionDay 2: First DateDay 3: Battle CoupleDay 4: PrideDay 5: ComfortDay 6: AnarchyDay 7: Atlas Academy
Relationships: Joanna Greenleaf/May Marigold
Series: Smoke's Goldleaf Week Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Goldleaf Day One: Confession

_Day One: Confession_

May Marigold didn't do anything by halves. She planned everything, down to the smallest detail. It's what made her such a good teammate for their plans. So when it came to confessing, she had a plan for that.

The day she confessed to Joanna was the same day they were all graduating from Atlas Academy. That way, if things went sideways, she'd never have to show her face to anyone ever again. She hadn't ever decided if she would become a freelance Huntress like the rest of her team or not and the deciding factor would be if Joanna would ever want to speak to her again or not. Besides.. May was sure she could do the same amount of good still stationed in the military… even if the thought made her shudder. 

So, just five minutes before the Atlas Graduation Ceremony, May asked Joanna to come outside, saying she had something to tell her. Robyn and Fiona, nearby, watched warily as they left, but didn't come after them. 

Joanna came with a troubled look on her face, and, once they were out of earshot of everyone else, hissed, “are you okay? Are you feeling claustrophobic again?” May felt a flush of warmth at the taller girl’s worry and quickly assured her this was not the case. Quickly, she led Joanna to a quiet and abandoned hallway. _This is the perfect place_ , she thought to herself. _This is it._

“So what is it, then?” Joanna asked, still looking somewhat concerned. “May?” 

May sucked in a deep breath, avoiding her friend’s gaze. “I've been wanting to tell you something. F-for a long time,” she admitted, finally raising her courage enough to meet Joanna’s eyes. “And it's..”

Joanna frowned. “Is this about your family? Are they making you do something you don't want to?”

“No! No, that's not it,” May countered quickly. Taking one last breath, she let it out slowly. “It's.. I want to-” shaking her head at herself, May wondered when exactly she'd lost sight of what she was going to say. “Would you like to go out?”

_There, for Brothers’ sake._

Joanna’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I would like to go out with you,” May said stiffly. “Would that be favorable-? Or..” she trailed off. Or _what_?! Or ‘would you like me to go crawl into a hole and die?’

“ _Ohhh_.” Joanna looked like she'd just had an epiphany. “ _Oh_. You like me?”

May flushed. “Yes,” she said through gritted teeth. Oum, she wanted to be _anywhere_ but here. 

Joanna grinned, and May’s heart stopped.

“Well then of course I do!” Joanna seized her into a massive hug, successfully sweeping May off her feet ( _literally_ ) and swinging her around. 

May fell back, dazed. “Oh thank goodness,” she breathed. “If this went badly I would've had to stay in the _military_!”

Joanna looked affronted that that had even been an option. “Well, now you won't have to.” She smiled then, softly, and May was powerless to not make the same expression back. The nerves that had been following her around for months finally dissipated, and she felt peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo so here's the first day! Sorry it's so short.


End file.
